Two Heartbeats: Princess Lament
by hallee
Summary: Chapt6 overview: The very last vestige of the red-eyed tribe returns to the city where he almost lost everything for vengeance. He never imagined he would meet the girl that will mark the new and old pages of his life.
1. Chapter 1: Encoded Destiny

**Two Heartbeats: Princess' Lament**

Inspired by: Ruin Princess

Disclaimer: Hunter X hunter was created by **Yoshihiro Togashi**

Genre: Comedy, Adventure, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

Overview: Discover the secret behind the Zaoldyeck Family… A selfish act years ago is about to change a girl's fate. A lot of twists and turns… Note Killua and Kurapika's change of hearts!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**: **Encoded Destiny**

Back there, to the place where I used to be, everything seemed bright. Dazzling. Happy.

Everyone cared for me, loved me. My Mom, Dad, oniichan, oneechan—my family, and everybody else. It was a perfect life…and so I thought.

That night came. Darkness covered the sky. Fire was everywhere. Everyone was shouting and running, as if to escape from something that threatened their lives. At my young age, I knew something bad was happening. And standing there in the middle of the chaos, not running away, like the others, is too dangerous. Somehow, I felt fear. I called for my mom.

"Okasan….!" Warm tears flowed down my cheeks. Where are they? Where is everybody? My breath caught the smoke, and it ached my throat and lungs. I was coughing hard, and when I turned to run, I staggered into something stiff lying on the ground. I fell face down on the pavement.

"Hime-san!"

Someone grabbed my arms. I looked up to see a lady, her long hair tousled, her skirt muddy, and she was holding a baby wrapped in white cloth.

"Hime-san, come, quick! We must leave this place!". The lady half-dragged me away. It was then that I caught a glimpse of the thing lying on the ground. With its face visible to the light, I saw how horrible it was. It was a man, his face distorted, his head inclined on a rough angle, and the eye sockets now hollow, like something or someone took the eyeballs out. The man was all sullied with blood.

But something on the man's chest caught my eyes. It shimmered against the flames around us. It registered unto me at once. I recognized my father's topaz that hung on a silver chain on which he wears almost every time, and for whatever significance that goes with it, that particular thing was indeed, important.

Pain shot through me like a thunderbolt. It was my own father, my ever gentle and loving father, lying on the ground, cold and dead.

"Otosaaaaann….!!!" _No! No please no! Father! Not my father!_ "Let me go!! Otosaann! Nooo…!!!" I could not cry and scream hard enough. For I knew, father could not hear me, but I kept on denying it to myself. I tried to reach for him, but the lady caught my hand again, her grip was hard, and she would not let me go.

"Hime-san, im sorry, but we should leave now! They are coming!" She tried to pull me away.

"NO!! I want my father! Otosaann!! Don't leave me!! Where's oneechan? Oniichan??!! Okasaann..!!" _Scream! __Harder! _But I could not hear my own voice, my own scream. It was like I lost my voice. What should I do? I'm so scared that if I won't scream louder, my family would not know that I was there and I need them.

The lady tugged me away. I was still trying pull free from her grip all the way, screaming for my family. After a while, we reached a small river. The flames and smoke were still visible from a distance, and I can still hear the shouts of the people back there. Shouts and screams of agony and fear.

The lady pushed me gently unto a small raft on the riverbank. I slumped, weak and exhausted. I was helpless; all I could do was cry.

"Hime-san, listen very carefully." I did not look at her, for my eyes sore from crying too hard.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to save them. But please, I would risk my life now, for you. You must go away here safely. Save yourself Hime-san. This is for our people. You must live! And.. please, bring my baby with you." She placed the baby on my shaking hands.

"Take care of yourself, and… my baby." And she broke into a silent whimper.

I looked at her. Our eyes met. Deep scarlet eyes reflected each other.

It was then that I sensed something different. My eyelids are dropping. From a far, I heard a lullaby, a gentle song, that kind that would put babies into sleep. My body felt weaker, lighter. I collapsed on the raft, holding the baby close to my chest.

I felt the raft shifted away from the riverbank, slowly. Away from the lady, the flames, away from the shrieking people, the chaos, before the shadows took my consciousness. And a glimpse at the moon, it was red. It looked like a single scarlet eye. _I wonder why…_ But I was too tired and sleepy to think about the red moon. I closed my eyes.

Sometime between my sleep, I was half-awakened by a movement on my side. With my eyes half-closed, I peeked, and saw someone, a lady perhaps? Yes, it was a lady that was not the same lady who helped me escaped that night. Something was different about her looks, and most of her face was covered. Her _eye_ glinted, small and red.

"Hmm…Indeed, I am lucky today, am I not?" Red colored lips smiled gently at me. "Such beautiful pair of eyes…" I heard her giggle. "Oh well, fate must have brought you here. I never thought… I only wished for someone… ordinary, yet, I ended up with someone… exceptional." Another giggle. "Now, now, lets get on with it, shall we, hime-san?"

A piercing pain on my chest followed the high pitched voice. It was like a sharp knife cut into my chest towards my heart. My eyes widened as the pain intensified. My mouth opened, but no scream came out. _What's happening…._ It was all I could ask to myself. The pain was blocking my senses…

"Your destiny, is mine to decide…" She whispered close to my ear.

Darkness.

* * *

**Footnote:**

_This is my first shot on fanfics.. please bear with me minna.._

_i worked on the first chapter with an effort...for appropriate words and everything_

_reviews and well rounded critiques are much appreciated.. thanks! = )_

_i will accept it wholeheartedly_

_the first chapter is too...short? yeah... but the follow up chapters are hopefully..better_

_as you can see.. everything is still unclear and scenes are hazy... but you'll discover the true story soon_

_i only posted the first chapter for the trial and error reasons..._

_special thanks to rheechan = )_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Favors and Surprises**

Overview: Kikyo wants Killua back. And she would do _anything_ to prevent Killua from running away from home again.

"Tell him to come home now, or else, I'll do something... appalling...And regrets are inexcusable this time..."

"We will be with you Killua, right behind you."


	2. Chapter 2: Favors and Surprises

**Two Heartbeats: Princess' Lament**

Inspired by: Ruin Princess

Disclaimer: Hunter X hunter was created by **Yoshihiro Togashi**

Genre: Comedy, Adventure, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

* * *

**Chapter Two: Favors and Surprises**

The Zaoldyeck estate is being surrounded by great stone walls located at the Kukuruu Mountain. The people are unaware of what's going on inside. Few have any idea about the family affairs. But there is one thing they knew; the Zaoldyeck family is the very best of the assassins in the world.

In the Zaoldyeck grand manor:

_It's been years now. And _he_ had not returned yet. I'm losing my patience._

"Silva!"

"Yes my dear?"

"I can see that. You are not doing anything! What's with you? I want our son back!"

"Killua is fine with his friends."

_Friends? Such hideous word! If I could kill those three right now, I'll do it myself._

_--------------------------------------  
_

"Illumi."

Black lifeless eyes stared back at Kikyo. Though uncertain that her oldest son, Illumi, will be able to convince Killua to come home, she'll give it a shot.

"You won't mind giving your mom a favor, would you?"

"Killua has a mind of his own, mother. And besides…" he paused, as if trying to think of the right words to say, "he knew too well…he belongs to this place. He could never deny it to himself, am I right, mother?"

Kikyo gazed at the setting sun.

"Tell him… to come home now, or else, I'll do something... appalling...And regrets are intolerable this time..."

--------------------------------------

Currently at the York Shin City…

"I have a very intense feeling. Personal bankruptcy is heading this way, sooner or later." Killua slumped on the bed face down.

Silence.

Killua straightened from the bed and turned an apprehensive stare at Gon. He knew his bestfriend must have something going on in his mind when he seemed so lost in thoughts.

"Killua, I'm going back to Greed Island." Resolve was in each word as he spoke.

"I knew you would say something like that…" Killua reached for a pillow. Without second thoughts, he hurled it towards Gon, the feathers shattered all over the place the instant it hit Gon's head.

"Aww! Hey!"

"What are you, an idiot?! Now tell me, how will we get there? We need a portal of entry. Those video game consoles must have been thrown away by now. There's a little chance that we can find one, the fact that you finished the game 5 months ago."

"Hmm… right." But still, the determination reflected Gon's eyes.

"Idiot."

Killua shifted his gaze to the window. The city lights danced against the darkness of the night. As professional hunters, Gon and Killua were given the privilege to stay at classy hotel suites without paying too much.

"Gon, now that you mentioned it, I still got the feeling that the game is not yet done."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, until now, that game is a mystery and—"

Killua's phone is ringing. Who's calling him at this hour?

"Hello?"

It was an immediate reaction when the voice on the other line spoke. Killua stiffened, his expression became serious. "Oniisan…what's up?.................Crap….All right, got it." He was frowning when the conversation ended.

Gon knew something is wrong. "Killua…"

"Right. Now we are in a tight spot."

Gon became serious too, but he did not say anything.

"Mom wants me to go back… there…" Killua cannot say the word "home". "…in fifteen days. If not, she's gonna take us down."

"Your mom will come here?"

"No." Killua clenched his fist. "I know better. She's sending _her_ to hunt us down."

"Her..?"

"I should have known it will come this far. There are no options left. It's too dangerous…" his voice trailed off as his mind continued to struggle searching for possible solutions.

"What do you mean, Killua?" Gon took a step closer. He felt it, too. Danger is coming. "Who is she?"

Killua's face was tight. He will never risk Gon's life. Now that it all depends on him, he has to think fast. But it has started, hasn't it? His mother is on the move now. But he will do everything to protect Gon, even if it means death.

"Killua!"

Gon's voice pulled him back to his senses. He was somewhat confused. "Gon…"

"Whatever it is, we will face it together. We can fight her."

"*Baka! You don't know what you're talking about." Somehow, Gon's words made him smile.

"But then…Who is she?"

Pause.

"She's….my sister… Alluka."

* * *

**Footnote:**

_After soo many months of waiting...chapter 2 is done! yey! ^^ *LOL*_

_my english did not improve on the slightest bit..aww :( gomen _

_im kinda worried...you guys might find it hard to understand the plot..=s_

_basically, this is the current situation of Gon and Killua a month after they fought the chimera ants (please read the manga ^^)_

_im sticking into the original hunterXhunter outline as much as possible so if you are quite familiar with the facts, then there wont be any problem reading the story ^^ _

**PS:**

_*baka = idiot_

_*hime-san (see chapt1) = princess_

_:D_

_Chapter 3 coming up!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Free**

Overview: Kikyo is getting desperate. Now that Alluka has _awakened_, Killua realizes the danger, and protecting Gon is his innermost priority.

And so the chase begins...


	3. Chapter 3: Free

**Two Heartbeats: Princess' Lament**

Inspired by: Ruin Princess

Disclaimer: Hunter X hunter was created by **Yoshihiro Togashi**

Genre: Comedy, Adventure, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

* * *

**Chapter Three: Free**

My consciousness came in a snap. All of a sudden, everything became clear. Sharp. Defined. My senses were coming to life. Ripples of energy ran through my body, sending waves of impulses from my head to the tips of my fingers and toes. My heart began its slow regular beat. I opened my eyes.

Darkness.

I can see nothing but darkness.

The intense feeling of self-preservation hit me. Without my sight, I feel vulnerable. Weak. And I hate it.

I redirected my focus on the surroundings. I inhaled slowly. This scent is familiar. In it, I could taste the room around me—the mixture of dust and stagnant air and the coldness of the stone walls. Most of all, I could taste the sweet and pleasant scent that was the strongest, coming from the closest thing to me.

But something is not right. I can sense a faint echo of someone's presence inside the room. But it was too frail… maybe it's just me.

Suddenly, I heard someone shifted his or her weight closer to me. It was then that the presence became clearer. I am not alone in this room! I braced my self, and anticipated an attack.

A quarter of a second passed. Nothing happened.

"You are getting better with this, Alluka."

I recognized the voice. "Mom..?"

"Yes dear, it's just me." Kikyo took a step closer. "Loosen up, you'll be fine. After all, it's time to let you out…again."

_So she did it again,_ I thought. Shutting me down in a state of a dreamless sleep. Leaving me alone in the darkness.

"What do you want from me, Mother?"

Kikyo's smile was impish.

"One of your brothers made a terrible mistake. I've had enough of it. He needs to be punished… and I'm giving you the honor, Alluka. He chose his friends over his family. Destroy what's important to him, and bring him back."

_Killua…_I knew it. It has to be him. My mind spun out, back to those days…those days when I was still free…and awake. But my memory seemed dim, and everything from the past had been so blurred. I scanned, searching for Killua's face through those blurry images my mind created, until somehow it materialized and became clear. Killua's face was the easiest to remember, maybe because we almost have the same features. In fact, others thought of us as twins.

It must have been days…months…or what? Years? My memory has betrayed me.

"Prepare yourself. I will let you out in a few minutes." I heard the heavy door closed.

I knew, once again, I was left in the darkness…alone.

-----------------------------

**14 days left..**

That morning, Gon and Killua decided to left the suite and wander through the busy York Shin streets.

"Killua.."

"Hmm?"

"Is she stronger than your father? Or you brothers?"

"Not really."

"Ehh? If that's the case, then there's nothing to worry about, right? But still…I don't want to fight her Killua. She's your sister."

Killua fell silent for a moment.

"She is part of my family, but… we are not related by blood."

"Huh??" Gon was really confused.

"My mother brought her in more than six years ago. That's when she became part of our family. Dad was furious at first, but none of us can do anything about it so we let it slip. My brothers, Gramps, and even Dad trained her to become…you know. She's quite good. Alluka became professional in less than a year."

Gon's eyes widened in amazement.

"Yeah…so don't underestimate her. She's still a Zaoldyeck, you know. We have fifteen days to prepare."

"Let's discuss her fighting style then. Does she know how to use nen?"

"That's the problem, Gon. Her fighting skills..it's a mystery."

"What?! But why? You live together, right?"

"Yes, we did. But believe it or not, I've only seen her twice." Killua sighed in frustration. "That's why I'm taking this matter seriously. I barely…know her. The last time I've seen her…that was two years ago."

"Why don't we ask Illumi?"

"What?!" Killua almost shouted. "Baka! I already managed to pull that annoying *pin he's stuck on my head, and I'm not giving him the chance to put another one!"

"Eh? Pin?" Gon was totally at a loss.

With that, Killua's steps came to a halt. _I forgot to tell him about the pin…_

"Killua…"

"Hey, it was nothing." _Now is not the time to think about Illumi._ Killua flashed a fake smile. "Really, Gon, there's nothing to worry about. And besides, we have more important things to consider right now." _And that is your safety._

"Uhm...all right." But Gon seemed unconvinced.

They were quiet for awhile. And then, Gon's face brightened.

"Hey! Why don't we ask your other brother instead?"

"Milluki? Gon, were you not listening to me?! Last night, I was complaining about personal bankruptcy! Do you know what that means? We are running out of money! We have nothing to pay for any single information from that fat guy!"

"It's your fault! You are spending too much!" Both of them were shouting.

"Hey! I only bought 50 boxes of—"

"Right! 50 boxes! 50 boxes of expensive chocolates!"

"It was a limited edition!"

The two has created a commotion in the middle of the street. Some people stopped to watch them argue.

"This is nonsense!" Killua stubbornly turned his back at Gon and started walking again. Gon followed him, frowning.

"I won't let you borrow a single penny from me again."

"Fine! That won't be a problem."

They continued to walk in silence.

"Killua…let's give it a shot."

Now its Killua's turn to frown. "What?"

"I'll pay for it." Gon is smiling now.

"Mattaku…" Killua took his phone out. "It's not a guarantee. But I'll try. No need to waste money." He dialed Milluki's number. "Yo, it's me, Killua."

"Killua? What do you want?" it's obvious, his brother was annoyed.

"Take it easy, brother. I'm calling because I missed you a lot. Really."

"Go straight to the point, Killua. What do you want?"

"Well, err… I've been away from home for quite some time now. I just wanna know what's happening there as of the moment. Is there anything new?"

Milluki became suspicious. "There must be. Or you wouldn't have called."

"Whoa, brother! I see your brain expanded a little bit. That's great!" Killua tried to fight an urge to laugh.

Milluki's temper snapped. "Don't mess with me, Killua!"

"Why should I? You know I cant…I'm just too afraid of you."

"Killua!! I'm gonna kill you!!"

"I'll be waiting, brother."

Milluki was trembling in anger. But something came to his mind, and the thought made him chuckle.

_Now this is something…_Killua thought. "What now?"

"I won't waste my time with you, Killua. Alluka will do it for me." Milluki was laughing hard.

"So…she's back." That was not a question. _Just as I thought. _"Thanks for the time, brother. Save some cookies for me." The call ended. "I guessed right. She's back."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Hmm…" _Two options left. We can fight or we can hide. Or… _Killua froze. His mind reconsidered the third option, weighing the consequences. It's too risky, but it might be the best option left. "I got a plan, but we should discuss it thoroughly. I just realized we can never get away with this, Gon. Be ready, 'cause we'll have to cut the chase and win."

* * *

**Footnote:**

_right! i know..chapt3 sucks! *sigh*_

_anyways...negative comments are welcome so feel free to say something and review_

_:)_

_warning! spoiler alert_

_oh yeah..the pin? remember those hallucinations killua had (like he's talking with his __other side..that sort of thing..the "voices"..that's really bugging him)_

_well, it was revealed (in the manga) that those figments of imagination were actually created by Illumi, somewhat to gain control over killua's mind_

_during the fight with the chimera ants, killua was able to get the pin out of his head_

_:D_

_that's all_

_pls R&R!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Crossroads**

Overview: The plan is too risky. A battle between mind and skills is about to happen. But a breakthrough about Alluka results to doubts and shattered hopes. Hide and seek. The mystery about this girl seemed endless.


	4. Chapter 4: Crossroads

**Two Heartbeats: Princess' Lament**

Inspired by: Ruin Princess

Disclaimer: Hunter X hunter was created by **Yoshihiro Togashi**

Genre: Comedy, Adventure, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

* * *

**Chapter Four: Crossroads**

I watched as thousands of tiny lights sparkled around each tall buildings and city streets below me. The colors reflected on the glass window in front of me. I always admired York Shin City with its luminosity; the glowing lights making it lively against the darkness of the night.

The plane landed five minutes later.

I was eager to finish the hunt as soon as possible but I was told to wait fifteen days before taking action, and the least I can do as of the moment is to track my targets down. My tracking skills were not as good as my brother's, but fifteen days is more than enough. I can find them. And York Shin City is not going to be a bad start.

I thought about taking a stroll for a while. Not a bad idea.

I drifted through the shadows towards the dark alley. After making sure that no one was around, I broke into a run.

My legs moved with blinding speed. It was a peculiar sensation, the balance between clarity and speed. I hurdled over, under and through the maze of pathways and rooftops. My leaping bounds stretched longer, and after about ten minutes of running, I reached the place…an abandoned building located on the outer edge of the city.

Barely aware of my movement, a ghosted down the incline to the narrow entrance of the building.

As I stepped into the large room, I roamed my eyes, seeing the arrangement of ascending blocks of stone that served as seats making the room seemed like an old small pitch. Streaks of moonlight coming from the small windows above emitted shadows all over the place.

No one would ever dare go to a place like this. But I liked it here, because this place once became my home, at least for a short while. I closed my eyes and again scanned through the pages of my dimmed memory. Images began to form, faces—12 faces I can never forget. I half expected those faces to appear in front of me as I opened my eyes, but the room remained quiet. Still. Empty.

"_You are expecting to find them here? Baka! They've already left_ _and you will never see them again!" _A voice similar to mine spoke inside my head. I froze. My subconscious mind have not gotten this far. Now my _other side_ is talking to me, and I can hear my own voice clearly. It felt weird.

"_Heartless people like them won't even bother to think about you. And besides, it was absolutely your fault. You left them without saying a word. Someone must have replaced your position in the group by now. If they see you, they will kill you. You are a threat to them. You should know better than that."_

I tried not to pay attention to the voice as I settled myself on one of the stone blocks. It's hard…but still I couldn't argue with her, because she's saying the truth.

"_You don't have the right to see them now…"_

"I know…" I whispered to myself. Betrayal to the group is unforgivable. But I never wanted to leave them. I didn't have a choice…

"_Your destiny is not yours to decide. That's why you will never have the chance to choose between options. You are not free."_

I clenched my fist hard, my nails digging into my skin. Blood began to trickle between my fingers. The dull pain I felt in my hands did not compare to the pain I felt from deep within me. Truth hurts. I am no more than a mere killing machine. Made to take life. Forbidden to feel human emotions.

Better left alone.

-------------------------------------

**8 days left**

Gon was having his daily nen work out when Killua entered the room. They stayed at that same place, an abandoned apartment building, where they hid just before they set off to enter the greed island months ago.

Killua leaned on the wall beside the door while tossing his blue cap on midair, his face impassive.

Gon looked at him questioningly.

"I'm going out." Killua placed the cap on his head. "Stay here. I'll be back before sunset."

"Okay. Take care!"

He flashed a quick smile and turned away. It's gonna be a long day.

--------------------------------------

Heavy rain poured down.

Killua sat staring through the glass window, his chin propped up against his right hand, while his other hand played with the straw of his drink, now half empty. He seemed unaware of his surroundings, like he's contemplating something deep in his thoughts.

It was your regular coffee and eggs joint, and the crowd was light at that time of the day. It wasn't really the best place for two absolutely dangerous people to meet, but does it matter? Less likely anybody would suspect two deadly assassins agreed to meet there. It was the best place after all.

Two minutes passed. A pretty little girl with short black hair wearing the traditional kimono took the seat in front of Killua.

Kalluto Zaoldyeck. The youngest in the family. His little brother.

Killua did not do anything to concede Kalluto's arrival. He did not even look at his brother.

A waitress with a rag of brown hair came to their table with a huge smile on her face.

"What would you like little miss?" she asked.

"Water," Kalluto answered in a flat voice.

"Oh. We got a nice blueberry pie."

"No thanks."

The waitress turned towards Killua. "How about—"

Killua shook his head.

She looked at them like they were the scum of the earth for turning down the pie, then went to get the glass of water.

Silence.

The waitress put the glass of water in front of Kalluto, gave Killua a quick glance, and turned away.

Killua broke the silence.

"I almost thought you'd turn me down," he said with eyes still on the window.

"I cannot turn money down." Kalluto's face was unemotional.

"So? Any leads?"

"She knows you're here."

Killua flinched. Seven days. She's good. And she's not even a tracker.

"You want to see her now?"

Killua finished his drink and stood. His brother followed him.

Kalluto opened his paper made umbrella he conjured from no one knows where. Killua held his hand out, a gesture saying he'd hold the umbrella for them. Together they stepped into the heavy rain, walking close under Kalluto's pretty umbrella.

As for Killua, it felt odd. They've never been this close before. He wondered how they looked like being together. He and his little brother. Do they look like real brothers? He doubted it, because none of their physical features were ever the same. Contrasting hair colors. That's one.

To shrug off an awkward moment, he tried to start a conversation.

"Err…I was just wondering…why are you helping me?" he asked, making it sound as casual as possible.

"I am not doing you a favor. I'm doing this because you are paying me."

"Really? Hmm…Mom's gonna kill you if she finds out."

Kalluto did not say anything.

They reached the entrance of a narrow alley. The deserted path looked like it goes on and on deep into the stretch of tall buildings.

"We are to position ourselves 200 meters away from her. You should be careful. She's quite receptive. Hide yourself well."

"Okay."

Nobody on the street noticed as the two of them disappeared into thin air.

--------------------------------------

"_*Ame-chan!"_

My eyes snapped open. From afar, lightning flashed, and thunder roared furiously. Water was dripping all over me, my clothes now drenched from heavy raindrops. I looked up. The dark gray sky appeared near…like I could almost touch it…

In my mind, I replayed the voice I heard from that dream. That child's voice now seemed distant. But it's strikingly familiar. Who could it be? And who is Ame-chan? The voice had almost given me the impression that he's calling me.

I closed my eyes once again, as raindrops fell down on my face. It felt good.

I want to stay trapped in this peaceful solitude forever.

But it's just too much to ask.

I folded my knees close to my chest, hugging them tightly. They'd be here soon. _Killua… What's taking you so long? I want to end this now as much as you do, _I thought.

Seconds turned into minutes. It wasn't long before I noticed the feeling that someone was watching me, hovering somewhere around the tall buildings surrounding the tower where I sat. To my surprise, he didn't bother to conceal his presence, as if he's doing it in purpose. I deliberated for a moment.

I stood up and drifted towards the edge, gazing at the far off ground below. With an unhurried movement, I took a casual step into the empty air and fell.

The ground seemed to move toward me slowly. Bending my knees, I absorbed the impact in the balls of my feet; my landing seemed just as quiet as a muted thud. It happened so fast that the people on the street did not see anything. My movement was instantaneous.

I strode across the street, on my way to the man waiting for me.

--------------------------------------

Killua's grip on the binocular tightened as he focused his watch on the girl. He and his brother situated themselves on top of one of the buildings surrounding the tower from which they had a clear view.

"She never left that spot for three days," Kalluto said from behind.

_Damn! That means she's waiting for us. She knew we would come looking for her_, Killua thought. _Now what? It looks like she's two steps ahead from us._

"I'll get going," Kalluto turned to leave.

"Hey."

Kalluto raised one questioning brow, seeing the grin on Killua's face.

"Thanks…for the help."

Kalluto gave his brother one long stare and said, "Nobody can ever take *Alluka's place in our family." And then, he was gone.

Killua sighed. What an odd way to mention Alluka's name. His long lost brother, who decided to leave the family years ago for reasons still unknown.

He took his phone out from his pocket and dialed Gon's number without taking his eyes off from the tower.

Gon answered in the second ring.

"Gon, I found her. She's at the York Shin Tower."

"Alright. I'm on my way." Killua heard a swish as Gon started to move fast.

"We've got a problem, Gon. She knew we would come looking for her. Now the plan won't work."

Gon was quiet for a moment. "We still got plan B."

Killua cursed under his breath. They need luck more than anybody else. "Right. Start using your *zetsu when you're at least 300 meters away from the tower. I'll meet you below."

"Okay. I got it."

But before Killua managed to end the call, he noticed a movement on the tower, and he saw the girl jumped. "What the--!" His mouth fell open. Everything happened too fast, it took him a moment to realize what to do. _What? She found out I'm here? That's impossible! I made sure my zetsu is perfect. It can't be!_ Horror struck him motionless.

"Killua? What happened?" Gon asked anxiously from the other line.

"She's on the move. Stop right there! I'll call you back." Killua sprinted away. She doesn't have to find Gon too. Now he has to face Alluka all by himself. But he stopped right on his tracks as he contemplated the situation. _No, it can't be. She wasn't after me. Something must have caught her attention._ Killua made his way back to the tower as he concentrated working on his zetsu more deliberately this time. Seconds later, he saw the girl walked across the street. He felt his pulse throbbed as the tension increased. He's much more nearer now, a few meters away from her. Killua's breathing quickened. It's raining and cold, but he was sweating all over. Anxiously, he followed the girl with swift calculated movement, maintaining a safe distance.

Killua saw her as she made her way into the wide entrance of a shopping center.

_Shopping center? What is she up to?_ Killua thought. Maybe she's aware that she's being followed. Killua made up his mind. Whatever the circumstances may be, he will face her. He will deal with her alone. Gon will surely get mad at him, but it doesn't matter. His safety comes first.

The great hall was packed with people. Killua hovered closer, shadowing Alluka's steps. He's quite sure she wouldn't do anything dodgy, not in front of all these people.

They reached the hub. There was an enormous fountain surrounded by benches, mostly unoccupied. There was a group of three people on the right, two men and a girl. Alluka took a step towards them.

Killua did not move. His eyes widened in shock. Almost immediately, he turned and staggered towards a pillar, leaning against it, making sure Alluka and those three would not see him there. His heartbeats became frantic. He never would have thought he'd see them again. They were all part of a nightmare.

The Genei Ryodan.

And obviously, Alluka knew them.

For Killua, it was too much to bear. He can't do this alone. Not even with Gon. But who's crazy enough to fight with them against these people?

One name came to his mind. There's only one person who's brave enough to help them.

Friends help each other, right?

* * *

**Footnote:**

_You got questions in mind?_

_keep guessing til the next chapter_

_:)_

_please review!_

_special thanks to Naura Sakakibara__. u gave me a boost of confidence ^^ thanks for reading my fic  
_

**PS:**

_*Ame in japanese means RAIN (brings back old memories for Alluka)_

_*Alluka - Kalluto was talking about the real Alluka Zaoldyeck_

_*zetsu - involves shutting off one's aura; This can be useful when tracking another person, and it will also prevent other users of __Nen_ from noticing them ()

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Spiders and Cobwebs**

Overview: For as long as I could remember, the only person I could share my deepest secrets with was him, the man who's heartbeat sounded as if he was living with death. I can be myself, as if I were truly alive, only when he was with me. Years ago, I pledged my loyalty to him, promised to do everything for him. I knew from the start this was forbidden, because I was only to take orders from my mother. But I can never deny the harmony i felt with him, in my secret putaway heart, I longed to stay by his side forever, protected from hurt, fear, unhappiness and the rest of those undesirable human emotions. Now that he's gone, my heart was broken it would take more than forever to bring the pieces back together...


	5. Chapter 5: Spiders and Cobwebs

**Two Heartbeats: Princess' Lament**

To Sir Benjamin R. T., _with love_

Disclaimer: Hunter X hunter was created by **Yoshihiro Togashi**

Genre: Comedy, Adventure, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

* * *

**Chapter Five: Spiders and Cobwebs**

_As a spider, I am the head, and you guys are the limbs. The limbs regard the orders from the head as top priority. Now, this is carried out through skill, not life and death. Which means, if I die, any of you can take my place. It depends on the situation, sometimes the head is less important than the limbs. Understand this clearly, my orders are your top priority. However, that does not mean my life is top priority. I am also a member of the Spiders. The one to live is not the individual, but the Spider. Don't ever forget that._ -**Kuroro Lucifer**

Three pairs of eyes stared back at me. Their faces were blank, but if I were to look closely, they were staring at me with keen interest.

The man sitting directly in front of me leaned forward, his hands clasped together, with arms resting on his knees. This was the man who had daringly exposed himself to get my attention.

"I didn't expect we'll see each other again," he said, eyeing me carefully.

"Me too, Phinks-san," I said. I glanced at the girl sitting on his right. She peered at me through her wide rimmed eyeglasses.

I shifted my gaze at the young man standing at his left side. Those gentle green eyes were still the same, and he was still wearing his short sleeved red shirt, knee high pants and flat shoes. This normal looking boy was one of the most intelligent and quick-thinking person I've ever met.

"You looked so lonely sitting there by yourself that's why I invited you to come here," Phinks sat back again and gazed at me for a long moment.

"_They will kill you…"_ The voice echoed inside my head. _"You betrayed them…"_

My senses were unfocused for a short second. That voice was too powerful that I could feel the fear slowly creeping on my system.

"What do you want from me?" Somehow, I managed to keep my voice steady.

"Nothing much. But you might want to talk about what had happened two years ago," Phinks said.

"It doesn't really matter. She's not a member of our organization so she has nothing to do with us." The girl, Shizuku, spoke. I wondered if an extremely forgetful girl like her could still remember my name.

"She _was_ a member of our organization so she's got something to do with us," Phinks' eyes sharpened. "Besides, we need replacements. She can join us again."

_Replacements?_ I thought. _Someone… died?_ I drove back the cold shiver that had started to climb my spine. I wanted to ask if the boss was alright but before I could utter a word, Shalnark spoke.

"Danchou will decide if she can still join us." The green eyed young man gave me a thin smile. "But we really need replacements right now."

I had to know if the Boss was alright. "Danchou… I want to see him."

Phinks chuckled softly. "It's not that simple, missy. The organization is not in a good shape right now. Some red eyed bastard messed up with us a few months ago. Too bad, you missed the fun."

Shalnark took a step closer. "It's possible for her to see Danchou." He turned to me. "We have no idea where he is right now. But if you really want to see him, you can ask Hisoka. He's… a former member of the organization. We think he's with Danchou."

"Hisoka…" I said with my voice just a shade above a whisper. Shalnark tensed and hesitated when he mentioned the name. _Why…_

"Is it really okay, Shal?" Shizuko asked.

Shalnark had his right hand on his hip and his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I don't see a problem with that. I guess its okay."

"The problem is with Hisoka. It will never be that easy to see Danchou," Phinks said. His eyes flicked over my face, as though he was attempting to read my thoughts. I noticed a small taunting smile forming his lips. Annoyed, my gaze sharpened. Nobody can stop me from seeing the boss.

_Know your priorities, Alluka…_ The voice came unexpectedly again that I'm starting to get the hang of it.

"So? What 'you gonna do?" Phinks took a funny looking cellular phone out and held it right on my face. "Hisoka is just a ring away."

_Annoying…_

"There's no reason to be so hasty, Phinks. And that's my phone!" Shalnark grabbed his bat-shaped double purpose cellular phone.

"He's getting away," Shizuku said calmly. Phinks followed her gaze. They all became aware of Killua's presence.

"Let him go." My voice was firm. Killua's zetsu was almost perfect, I barely noticed it.

"Oh. You got some business, huh?" Phinks asked.

"Yes. And it's my business," I answered in a tone that made it clear I'd say no more on the subject.

"Perhaps this is a bad time, Alluka-chan," Shalnark said, his tone sympathetic.

_Unfortunately… _There's no way I could tell them why. I pressed my lips together. "I will see Danchou as soon as I can." _Real soon._

"All right then. You can come with us for awhile," Shalnark's smile was even brighter. How could they be so… friendly? After what I did years ago? I studied their expression, but I was sure I was seeing it right. _And I'm feeling it right…_

Phinks had his arm around my shoulders in an instant. "Let's go. And let's have a party for you!" I was dragged away before I could protest. A small smile formed my lips. Fate has given me the chance to be with everyone. And I will be able to see _him_ soon. My smile widened, and I heard my own heart fluttered. At that moment, happiness was invincible.

Gon and Killua arrived at their place in silence. Things were getting out of hand. One wrong move meant the game is over. Killua angrily pounded on the wall.

"Damn! Why does it have to be this way? I don't want to fight with them anymore! We still don't stand a chance against them."

"Killua... Do we really have to fight them this time?" Gon asked quietly.

"Ahh," Killua sighed and closed his eyes. _I'm running out of ideas. I guess it's time to ask for help_, he thought and took his phone out.

The ringing on the other line continued until a voice that sounded starched finally answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Yo, it's me Killua."

"Killua," the voice echoed Killua's name. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"Yeah, it's been a while, isn't it? I'm good, I guess…" Killua laughed anxiously as he pushed the loudspeaker button on the phone.

"Ahh," Kurapica smiled. "And Gon?"

"Kurapica! I'm here," Gon called out.

Kurapica chuckled. "It's nice to hear again from the both of you."

"It's nice to hear from you, too." Killua said. "I hope this is not a bad time though…"

Kurapica paused for a moment. He somehow knew it's going to be a serious talk. "Sure. What's up?"

"We need help."

"What can I do for you?"

"Err… I don't think we can talk about this on the phone," Killua hesitated. "I was thinking maybe we could…."

"It's okay. We were just about to settle everything here. I'll come by and see you after a couple of days."

Gon and Killua's face brightened. "Great! Thanks for that."

"No problem."

"Alright. See yah!" The call ended.

Killua sighed. He reclined a little, propping his arms behind him. The odds were still obscured, even after speaking with Kurapica. He wasn't sure how to crack it all up to him, especially that the conversation would involve the Genei Ryodan. The discussion about the group was never been easy for them, since it always involved emotional conflicts. It may be even harder to talk about it after all that has happened.

"Don't you think it's unfair to involve Kurapica?" he mumbled. When Gon didn't answer, he sighed again. "Oh well, whatever. I guess he wouldn't mind."

"Kurapica doesn't have to face them," Gon finally said. "I won't let that happen."

Killua seemed to consider something and said, "Of course. We won't let that happen."

I was trembling as soon as Shalnark finished recounting the story. The number of people with me in the room showed the mark of the tragedy as told by Shalnark. Two of the members were killed, and their leader was nowhere to be found. A nagging voice inside me asked if it's still possible to see him. The thought of losing the boss was unbearable.

For as long as I could remember, the only person I could share my deepest secrets with was him, the man who's heartbeat sounded as if he was living with death. I can be myself, as if I were truly alive, only when he was with me. Years ago, I pledged my loyalty to him, promised to do everything for him. I knew from the start this was forbidden, because I was only to take orders from my mother. But I can never deny the harmony i felt with him, in my secret putaway heart, I longed to stay by his side forever, protected from hurt, fear, unhappiness and the rest of those undesirable human emotions. Now that he's gone, my heart was broken it would take more than forever to bring the pieces back together...

"Is she joining us again, Shal?" Nobunaga asked, turning towards me.

"No." I answered him instead, keeping my voice cool.

"No? Then what are you doing here?" he prodded.

"We brought her here," Shalnark said, his tone was apologetic. "Alluka-chan might change her mind and join us again if we—"

"Oh? Did you forget that she left us?" Nobunaga added. "Might as well betrayed us."

"Nobunaga, don't be mean," Phinks said. He sounded annoyed. "We didn't bring her here for no good reason. Right, Shal?"

Shalnark nodded. "Right."

"She might do it again, you know." Nobunaga pointed at me.

"Nobunaga, nothing has been decided yet. Stop making a fuss about this," the big guy, Franklin, said with conviction. His deep voice echoed in the room.

I watched them carefully. Nothing has changed. But there was one thing I noticed the moment I entered the room—my brother, Kalluto, was with them. Questions flooded in my mind, but I dismissed them eagerly, though the upshot I got from my brother troubled me: it was as if he's expecting to see me. It could mean anything, and I tensed at the thought. I was, in all honesty, aware of the coldness and dislike my brother has towards me. I've learned enough to keep distance.

"What's going on, Shal?" Machi asked warily.

"Ah, about that… Well, first of all, I suggest that we take her in again. Her skills are of rare breed. She's as important as Paku and I believe she's an advantage to the organization. Danchou said the same thing. Second, Danchou told us that Alluka-chan _had_ to leave the Spider and she _couldn't_ be with us anymore. Danchou never mentioned anything like betrayal, right? Danchou must have known Alluka-chan's reasons."

_I didn't want to leave, but I had to… Only Danchou understood…he always does, _I thought. I felt a surge of grief. Back then, it was amazing how the leader had come to know my deepest sentiments, as if he could always see right through me. But those days seemed long ago now, no more than glimpses of old memories.

"I hope you won't mind taking a few precautions, Shal," Machi said. "We should wait until everything is settled."

Shalnark sighed. "Okay." He looked at me then, peeking my reaction.

I turned to leave. The matter about the Spider can wait a bit longer. First thing first.

Nobody said anything when I left. I thought about Killua. I was surprised when I felt pleased with the fact that a few days from now, I would be able to see him.

_The clock was ticking. The judgment for defiance was nearing.._

_

* * *

_**Footnote:**

I am so sorry for the late update.

I did everything to make this chapter a little bit longer but it seems that I couldn't get much ideas from my small stupid brain.. for now :)

But I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll do better next time ( am I getting better? LOL)

Expect for more revelations! :D

I am really excited to start the next chapter (I haven't started it yet.. I will SOON! :) ) ..because? :)

Find out. Wait. Keep track. and READ chapter 6.

Expect a twist. Xiao! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kurapica**

Overview: The very last vestige of the red-eyed tribe returns to the city where he almost lost everything for vengeance. He never imagined he would meet the girl that will mark the new and old pages of his life. The agonizing history and painful memories is yet to unfold.


End file.
